User blog:Rukathesoldier/Isn't it annoying how it forces you to put in a title before writing the actual content?
So this blog has two topics. The first is about how I feel in regards to RPs and creating them. The second is some questions about how things should be handled in an RP I'm thinking of making. So on to the first topic. DaedraBorn101 wrote one about this same thing. Not being able to finish RPs. Every one I join I end up leaving and every one I create dies (which is my fault. I get distracted by other things and leave the RP alone for days at a time or I get a reply I'm unsure how to respond to and I leave it be for a while thinking I'll come up with a response and I leave it far longer than intended.). It sucks because I like this community and I like RPing. I'm not sure if it has any relevance to this topic but when I create an RP I get really passionate and excited about it and the story it's telling. I tend to think far ahead about how it will end up and I'm thinking it might have some connection to my problem. I don't really know. Now I feel like the pattern is likely to just continue. I'm trying to change that. And now the second topic. I'm thinking of making an RP about the Arena from Oblivion set in the 4th era. Probably post-Skyrim. I have some questions about how to handle certain things. 1. Should the player characters all be new combatants joining the arena or should some start out as a higher rank? If the latter how should rank be decided? Should the player choose whatever they want? I feel like they shouldn't because one could just choose a high rank to minimize the number of fights they have to do so they can maximize their chances of winning and surviving. It could be randomized with an RNG. Should they be allowed to start as the grand champion or should that be left to an NPC? If they are allowed should it be first come first serve or randomized like the others? 2. Combat. HDS has a blog about PVP in RPs. The system is good but I'm not sure if I want to use it. I'd like suggestions on combat systems or alterations to existing combat systems. 3. I had an idea about players creating characters that don't fight in the arena but instead bet on certain fighters and use their winnings to support them making them better so they can get more money from betting on them. I like the idea but I'm unsure if it's the way to go with this RP. What's the goal for these betters? The fighters have the goal of becoming grand champion. The betters could have the goal of making their fighter grand champion but what's stopping them from switching when a certain fighter is doing well? 4. What about teams? In Oblivion there were two teams in the Arena. The blue team and the yellow team. The player only gets the chance to be part of the blue team. Should the RP include a team choice? What would be the difference? 5. What about outside of the arena? The RP would include things the fighters do when the arena is closed or even just between fights. Should I allow shady things like sabotage or should the fights be truly fair? And I can't think of anything else right now so I guess that's it. Category:Blog posts